When A Sexy Guy Offers You A Ride
by The Second Side of Happiness
Summary: Don't you know it's never a good idea to ride with A stranger? DOn't you know it's a terrible idea to fall asleep in a stranger's car? I suppose it's a good thing you have friends who can magically appear to save your sorry ass. Updated.


**Author's Note: I'm tired and crabby as hell, lets see where this takes the story.**

**Also, if my random OC sounds like a Hetalia character. . . Whoops xD It shouldn't, but you never know with Hetalia ~sigh~**

**Also, I was seriously debating if I should post this and now I think I might just remove it later~ Unless you pepolke seriously like this 0.o**

**Disclaimer: I dun own anything 'cept the words on the page.**

**Title: When A Sexy Guy Offers You a Ride**

**Also, thank you, .. for telling me to add this. . . you'd figure I now *rolls eyes***

**WARNING: RAPE**

**POV: Lovino**

* * *

What the hell was I thinking? Biking down hills was a good idea, but I so did not think through going back up them.

I clenched my teeth and forced my legs forward. Cars seemed to pass by constantly. I was so very tempted to try and hitchike but thought better of it. Suddenly, a blue chevy pulled up next to me and the driver rolled the window down. He was someone I had never seen before but the stranger smiled at me like we were best friends.

"Need a lift? I can stick your bike in the back.'' Lacking the thought process, I nodded my head yes and he got out and came around the other side to help me with my bike.

I climbed into the passengers seat and snuggled into the comfy seats. When the man got back in the car, I noticed his complexion. He was slightly tanned and not muscular at all. He looked strong though. He had dirty blond hair and sparkly blue eyes. The truck smelled wonderful and the heat from the radiator was so soothing. For the first time in awhile, I was willing to remain calm.

Until I felt a hand on my knee.

My eyes flew open (had I really closed them?) and I looked over at the man. He had an innocent smile on his face and he turned down a road I didn't recognize. . . Kind of, anyway.

"Where are we going? Now that I think about it, I never told you where to drop me off at.'' I glared at him but he wasn't looking, making the glare pointless.

The corners of his mouth turned up in a smile. He turned down into a trail that led deep into the woods. I began to panick and thought about tucking and rolling. I needed to get away from this creep.

Just as I was about to open the door and make my escape, he stopped driving and locked the doors.

So not good.

He was on me and all over me in a flash. His hands wandered south and I punched him in the face. He snarled and recoiled. When he recovered, he had a smirk on his face and reached back and retrieved some rope. I knew where this was going and tried to keep my hands away but knew it was fruitless in such a small space.

He chuckled as I was forced to give in to him tying me up and then tying me to the handle; doors were locked so I couldn't escape. One of the weird things was, he didn't speak at all. He seemed to refuse doing such a thing, until it came time for my pants to be removed.

"Get the fuck away from me, you dirty douche!'' I screamed at him.

"Now, now, remain calm and maybe it won't hurt as much.'' The sentence sent ice cold shivers down my back.

I was genuinely afraid of this guy and what he was about to do. Especially since there was nothing pleasurable about it.

He toyed with the rim of my pants before ripping them off and next my boxers. He saw the stupid tomato print Antonio had picked out and cackled.

"Interesting,'' He brushed against my bare thigh and I could feel the stone in his pants.

He adjusted to remove his own pants and boxers and revealed a hairy, nasty as hell, hard-on. You'd figure I would be more worried about the fact I was about to be raped instead of noticing and complaining about how nasty that was. . . Well, thats not the way it works.

My boxers were easily and quickly disposed of. Without any preparations what-so-ever, the man invaded my vital regions. Hey, isn't that supposed to be some other perverts job? No, not his, his best friend's. Dammit, where are those bastards when I actually need them.

I cried out in pain with the first, violent thrust. I tried to scream and kick but he covered my mouth and bit my nose to stop my thrashing. I whimpered and cowered in pain and humility. All I wanted to do was pass out. Faint from what was happening. Find a way to get away from all this at least mentally. I realized I was doing it. I could feel my body grow numb and my mind detatch itself. I felt like I was floating in a sea of clouds away from it all. I was above me then, like a third person, watching the man I once considered good looking rape me and me, myself, take it, all tied up.

I was back in my pain-stricken body when he came inside me. It felt so wrong. Tears welled up in my eyes but I forced them back. I couldn't tell if I was getting hard from this. I prayed to whomever I wasn't. Suddenly, glass was crashing around me and the man was being pushed away. Someone was on the other side pulling him out and screaming.

I felt strong, warm arms craddle my half-naked body close. I felt the tears finally release and I sobbed into their chest. The arms squeezed tightly like they would never let go. I wished they would never let go.

I awoke the next morning in oversized clothes on Gilbert's couch. The previous nightmare flashed through my head but I managed to momentarily blocked it. I could smell bacon and hear laughter in the kitchen. I stood and had to fight to keep the pants around my waist. If I was wearing Gilbert's clothes, the guy is getting kind of fat and, as he would put it, so un-awesome.

I walked into the kitchen and found the trio eating bacon and eggs and tomatoes and pancakes. The room fell silent as I walked in. I cleared my throat.

"Umm,'' I began, "Gilbert, you're really fat.'' at first the room was silent, then Antonio burst into gut-wrentching laughter and was soon joined by Francis.

"So un-awesome, Lovino.'' Gilbert laughed lightly.

"So, what's for breakfast?'' I pulled up a chair next to Antonio and surveyed the warzone they called a table.

"Whatever you can find thats edible, dear.'' Francis smiled at me from across the table. I didn't glare like I usually would. I was so happy to be back in the safe -enough- confines of my friends' homes.

I would kill him later.

I picked at some syrup-y tomatoes and eggs and ate a semi-edible breakfast. After breakfast, we all sat down and tried not to die from over eating.

Once able to walk again, I asked Antonio to take me home. Yeah, that car ride was akward.

". . . So, umm,'' the usually chatty Antonio was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, 'cause that made sense.'' I said after a few moments of silence.

"How are you? I mean- are you okay after- after that.'' I flinched.

Looking at him, I saw his face had gone rigid and there was a fire in his eyes. This was new.

"Well, if I said I was fine, I'd be lying.'' I really didn't want to delve into this topic at the moment.

"It's just, when I pulled you out of the car (so thats who that was. . . Oh.) you looked like you were in so much pain. I had never seen you like that and I never thought I would want to kill someone so badly.'' Antonio had turned a slight pink.

"Well, now I know never to accept rides from strangers.'' I smiled trying to lighten the mood; I hated an upset Antonio.

It upset the natural flow of things.

He didn't seem to be in a joking mood for the first time. The last fifteen minutes were filled with an awkward silence.

When we arrived at my house, I asked him to stay awhile. I told him I was slightly paranoid, which was a lie of course. I was practically glued to his side all the way down the path. He had placed an arm around my shoulders protectively and pulled me closer. We reached my door and I attempted to unlock it with shaking hands. He held my hand still before taking the keys from me and unlocking the door himself.

I flopped onto the couch and he sat down next to me. I lied down and rested my head in his lap. He began to gently stroke my hair and I felt him accidently bump my curl. I flinched.

"Eh, something wrong?'' I looked into his honestly ignorant eyes.

I sat up, took a deep breath and leapt into his lap all the while bringing my lips down on his. His eyes opened wide in shock, but he quickly recovered and kissed me back and enveloped me in his arms. I broke the kiss. He looked into my eyes and smiled. I blushed furiously and turned away.

"Lovi, are you all better now?'' I turned to the smiling idiot and kissed him with as much gusto as before.

"Bastard, I was all better when you held me in your arms last night.'' I blushed at such a corny line, but I knew he enjoyed it.

He nuzzled his face into my neck I pushed him away trying not too laugh at how his hair tickled my chin. He kissed me and I kissed him back. He nibbled on my lip and I parted my lips and felt his tongue glide in.

I felt a moan work its way out of my throat as I felt a wandering hand. This time, I wanted it, and because I wanted it, it was bound to take few HOURS! I felt the slightest tug on my curl and shuddered. I glared up at Antonio and saw the playfulness in his eyes. I sighed, what else am I supposed to do with this dolt.

He tugged on it again, this time harder, and I made that weird chigigi noise I tend to make. I leaned into him and he pulled a little harder. I could feel myself growing hard and clenched his shirt tightly.

"Ch-igigigi, i-idiot, s-stop that and *insert gasp here* get into my pants for God's sakes!'' He kissed me and slowly removed my shirt.

I swear, this guy lives for the romantics worse than my brother sometimes. Man, I'm really good at ruining these kind of moments.

He laid me on my back and began to kiss down my andomen. He kissed my hips with feather light kisses and then removed my pants. By this time I was fully naked and he was still dressed.

"Y'know, it's not very fair.'' Before he could ask what was so unfair, I pulled his shirt off and tugged at his pants signaling their need of abscence.

He laughed and removed them.

"Happy now?'' His voice was sensual and quiet.

I nodded and he forced me back on my back. He kissed my lips once again and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kissed along my jaw line and continued down, leaving trails of tingling sensations.

His hands grasped my hips and he sat up, taking me with him. He spun me around and gently kissed the nape of my neck.

"Ready?'' His breath was warm on the back of my neck.

I nodded and slowly sat on his own hard member. I gasped at the first flood of pain then again at the flood of pleasure. I moved up and down in time with his hand pumping me and his thrusts.

I cried his name out when I came in his hand and I felt his body convulse as he came. We fell forward and he rested against my back and whispered soothingly into my ear.

I turned around and faced him now that we were lying on our sides.

"Antonio, I think I love you.'' I wrapped my arms around his waist and his around mine.

"Good, 'cause I know I love you.'' He kissed and pulled me close. "Goodnight, Lovi.'' I buried my face in his chest and felt sleep take over me.

Later that night/day :)

"What the hell were you and your friends doing so far in the woods. You guys aren't exactly nature loving people.'' I asked as we sat at the table for a midnight snack.

"Nothing.'' Antonio said, his voice a few octaves too high.

I stared him down and he pretended not to notice by looking the opposite direction.

"Bsatard.''

"Love ya too, Lovi.''

**

* * *

**

Well, that was. . . Interesting. . . To say the least xD

**I think I should go to bed now before I get bored and write more Spamono and nosebleed to death all over my poor computer =_=**

**Whatever, review if you really want. Lemme know about my fails and about my epics. Looking forward to your response to such a vonderfool story~!**


End file.
